raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Quasro
Quasro is an island nation affiliated with the continent of Amitrea. It is north of the Ferician peninsula and west of Qantia. It is traditionally held as the barrier between the Lessington and Braccal Seas. The current emir of Quasro is Ridwan II Boroa. Early history Quasro is believed to have been minimally inhabited until the arrival of Qantial colonists in around 400 BT. For a while it was treated as a Qantial fiefdom, but their isolation made it difficult for them to communicate with the central Qantial authority, leading to growing resentment. Thus, in 325 BT, Wasim Fatar organized a rebellion against Qantia, promising to make Quasro into a neutral state that would facilitate trade. Qantia's emir, Shihab I, was impressed by Fatar's ideas and granted Quasro its independence in 319 BT; Shihab also promised to provide military aid to the island nation whenever necessary. Ferician period In 316 BT, King Nicolas V of Ferix sent a wave of ambassadors and settlers to Quasro to increase Ferician influence on the nation. This project would be sustained by his successor, Sigmund Gepp, who wished to prove his legitimacy by showing continuity with earlier monarchs. This led to some Ferix/Qantia tension in the third century, as Qantial emirs feared that Ferix would make an attempt to conquer the island. However, despite a brief war staged on Quasro in the late third century, Ferix had no interest in conquering the island. However, Ferician culture did take hold, and a number of Ferician emirs would be elected in the following years. Yenoth In the second century BT, piracy increased in the Lessington Sea. Thus, there was talk of moving the Quasric capital from Rughaz to the southern settlement of Yenoth. It was principally Fericians who advocated this, since Yenoth would put the capital on the side of the island closest to Ferix; the Qantial interests mainly advocated increasing the defenses of Rughaz. Eventually, a 159 BT hurricane ripped through Rughaz, and Emir Khalid I decided to formally move the capital to Yenoth. This sparked anger among Qantial interests in the area, and Qantia's Shihab III began seeking alternate trade routes in his anger. However, since Quasro was well established by this time, Shihab's weak sanction had minimal effect, and later that decade he conceded and resumed full trade with Quasro. Quasric nationalism The first century BT saw Quasro become increasingly resentful of its manipulation by Ferician and Qantial leaders, and it began to defy international interests in favor of bettering its own status. This culminated in 40 BT, when Stadlicar forces launched an invasion of the island. Quasro called upon Qantia for help, citing the decree of Shihab I, but Qantia's Ghassan III was too preoccupied with Pertusian land wars and sent a very mediocre token force. Outraged, Emir Kliment II of Quasro issued a full embargo on Qantia. Ferix was held by the pro-Stadlicar Ogadov family at this time, so Quasro had minimal recourse; ultimately, it had to coax the Wazigani (a Tocatar mercenary group) to fight off the Stadlicars at triple their normal fee. While Stadleck was eventually forced to retreat, Quasro suffered extensive military and economic hardship, and in the wake of the war decided to amass a standing army. Recent history After the rise of the Alarean empires, Quasro saw its markets slightly hampered by the centralization around the western states of Dorio and Daravia. The Qantial embargo would eventually be lifted in 42 DR, in response to the ousting of the Sagaram dynasty and to stagnation on the island. Quasro would stay mostly stable, if isolated, during the next few centuries; Emir Hasib III, when the printing press arrived in 296, would begin keeping extensive historical and census records during his tenure. However, the creation of the Golden Quintet in the fifth century would threaten Quasro's trade value. Then-Emir Friedrich II would ban the Golden Quintet from putting trade posts on Quasro in 448; there was some trepidation about whether Quasro would suffer under the ban, but because of Quasro's convenience as a place to dock, it has remained a hub of trade even during the Quintet age. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Islands Category:Active Countries